


Honey, We Should Run Away

by silentGambler



Series: Affection [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Tim should punch Jason in the face, different POV, with his lips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentGambler/pseuds/silentGambler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim had been so sure this time would be better than his last birthdays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey, We Should Run Away

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of Surprise, Babybird

He should have seen it coming. 

That's what Tim keeps thinking over and over as he silently stares at the wall, frowning. He had been excited over the possibility of a family gathering, on his birthday of all days. Alfred had been kind enough to call him and give him his best wishes, insisting he comes to the manor as soon as he's back in the country so they can make a cake as a late celebration. Tim had been so sure this time would be better than his last couple of birthdays.

Then life decided to fuck him over and here he was, sitting in a large, empty table in an expensive restaurant where Dick had made a reservation.

No one else other than Alfred has even bothered to call him. It's 8:47 and he's slowly losing hope of anyone showing up at all. He sighs and rests his head on his hands for a while. The waiters aren't even bothering with him, so he must look really miserable. Or sullen enough to keep them away. He kind of wishes he could blame Dick for this, but deep down he knows it's his own damn fault for expecting them to show up. As if they'd put aside their cases and work to go have dinner with him.

He vaguely hears someone talking loudly and wonders if the restaurant is kicking someone out. That way at least he could get into a fight or something to get out the horrible feeling off his chest. Just as he turns, the man shuts up and Tim realizes it's Jason Todd in the flesh. And he glares harder, because the only reason Jason would show up is to have the joy of telling Tim dinner is off and that no one will bother with him. The older Robin waves his hand half-heartedly, sits right in front of him and opens his mouth, but Tim beats him to speak.

“So they’ve sent you call it off? That’s a new low.” he deadpans without even bothering to hide the scathing tone and subtle hurt in his voice. Jason frowns a bit but doesn't answer, motioning a waiter to come instead. Tim raises an eyebrow, feeling deeply confused as he watches Jay shrug and grab a menu. 

“What? I thought we were having dinner.” And wow, Tim thought he couldn't feel worse. He should have figured Jason would only be here for the fucking food and not because he cared even a bit about Tim. He wants to punch him in the face. At least he seems to have picked up on Tim's anger because his eyes widen at first before closing them and he's groaning, massaging the bridge of his nose, “No, c'mon, I didn’t mean it like that!”

Tim lets out a growl that sounds so Batman, he feels Bruce would be proud. If he was here, of course. “If you came here for the food, Todd," Tim snaps and he can see Jason try not to wince, eyeing him carefully, "then be my guest. I’m leaving.” 

He gets up and Jason grabs him by the arm before he can move away (and Tim hates that he can't just snap Jason's hand off because they are in public and he has an image to keep). If he wasn't so annoyed, he'd pay more attention to the tingling on his skin where Jason is touching him.

“Hey. I came here for you, alright? Not the food, not for Bats, not even for Dick. You.” Tim hesitates and stops glaring so hard at him, allowing him to go on. His shoulders relax a bit. But he refuses to give in just yet. “I know I’m not much, but we should eat dinner. I mean, we’re already here aren’t we.” 

Tim's anger mostly dies out and he's left with a sense of appreciation. Jason could have just ignored Dick's bullying and not show up at all. And he knows he isn't lying, because Jason wouldn’t indulge anyone this much. He's going out of his way to keep Tim company and he's thankful for that.

Then Jason grins, that somewhat dangerous grin that makes Tim's stomach do flips, and adds, “After this I’ll take you somewhere nice, how about that?”

“Somewhere nice?” repeats Tim, tone not too convinced as he orders his food and some extra stuff for the two of them. Dick's credit card can handle it. The waiter turns and leaves them alone, but it feels strangely nice to be with Jason now.

His grin turns into a honest smile, “Sure, baby bird. You’ll love it.” 

And Tim believes him.


End file.
